


Смерти длинная тень (Death Casts Long Shadows - Translation)

by DaenaRu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Horror, Sibling Rivalry, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaRu/pseuds/DaenaRu
Summary: Коронация нового короля вызывает не только воспоминания о прошломTranslation from English - author Failed_to_Deanon
Relationships: Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen
Kudos: 5





	Смерти длинная тень (Death Casts Long Shadows - Translation)

Он проснулся рано. Свет, заполнявший комнату, ударил по его серым глазам.  
Прекрасный день. Заставляя себя повторять обычный утренний ритуал, он думал, что это было ужасно, но так подходяще.  
Небо было чистым, а его отец, король Рейгар, Первый Его Имени, был мертв. На небе не было ни облачка с тех пор, как он умер. Должно было быть хоть одно. Может быть, только он так чувствовал. В конце концов, безоблачное небо было хорошо для коронации. Добрый знак.  
Неважно, насколько добрым это было знамением, время тянулось медленно с тех пор, как умер его отец. Рейгар Таргариен именно так влиял на людей, заявила как-то его мать. Она сказала, что так он привлекал к себе внимание, и сохранял это внимание глупцов, вроде нее, которые ничего не понимали, пока не оказывались затянуты в его сети.  
Каким-то образом, она была права. Его отец отбрасывал огромную тень, и как человек, и как король. Но теперь, он был мертв. И все же, тени тянулись за его отцом, словно слишком тесный плащ.  
Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вздохнул и плеснул водой в лицо. Тени его отца стали только глубже.  
Тени, так он их звал, но они не были только тенями. Они были плотью и кровью, и стали прахом еще до того, как его самого привезли в Королевскую Гавань. И теперь, в день коронации, не только жители столицы и прибывшая на празднество знать, выли, требуя внимания.  
Это должна была быть коронация Эйгона.  
Эйгон должен был быть здесь, во плоти, живым, взрослым мужчиной, на год старше его, готовящимся надеть корону. Рейнис была старше. Она была бы здесь тоже, замужняя, мать собственным детям. Она была бы рада видеть коронацию Эйгона.  
Не то чтобы он встречал их или знал, какими они могли бы быть. Они оба умерли еще до того, как его привезли в Королевскую Гавань. Мертвы, подумал он, хотя он имел в виду, убиты. Люди мало говорили об убийстве родной крови, но зачем прятаться от правды? Его отец не прятался, и тени пережили его отца.  
Тени, отброшенные их смертью, возможно переживут и его.  
Пусть отец мог разделить своих детей с женой, королевой Элией, отец так и не смог себя заставить поделиться ими с ним. Он повторял себе, что отец не говорил с ним о них, потому что его отец не был из тех, кто делится хоть чем-то. Но это не была до конца правда. Он был тем ребенком, которого отец защитил, которого не оставил на ненависть его деда Эйриса. Это чувство вины его отца не позволяло ему говорить.  
И не было смысла говорить об этом с матерью. Она никогда их не видела, и его отец делился с ней ими еще меньше, чем с ним.  
Очень немногих он мог спросить о них. Бабушка Рейла могла бы о них рассказать, если бы прожила дольше трех лет после рождения ее тети. Он знал, что она была доброй женщиной, и слышал тихие рассказы о ее молодости и браке. Он едва помнил ее, не то чтобы с ней говорить.  
Половина Королевской Гвардии, что знала его брата или сестру, были мертвы, а те, что были живы, или не бывали на Драконьем Камне, чтобы познакомиться с его братом и сестрой, или были слишком поглощены собственным чувством вины, чтобы рассказать ему то, что он хотел знать.  
Дядя Визерис был более открыт, чем отец, он пожалел его пару раз. Он рассказал пару историй о Рейнис и ее коте, Балерионе, который, в его детстве, любил только двух человек – дядю Визериса и мать Рейнис. Теперь кот нежился в заботе детей дяди, хотя он привечал тетю Дейнерис, когда она приезжала в Королевскую Гавань. А что насчет остальных? То, как кот исцарапал его отца, говорило само за себя о его к нему ненависти. Его мать же не поняла, о ком он говорит, когда он упомянул Балериона. И, как и о многих других вещах, они никогда больше не говорили о коте, когда он объяснил, кому он раньше принадлежал. Что насчет него? Кот не кусал его и не шипел на него, и он никогда не подходил близко. Он никогда не говорил о своих подозрениях, почему так было.  
О коте он знал больше, чем о своей сестре. И все же, это было лучше, чем ничего.  
Он умолял дядю рассказать ему и об Эйгоне. Дядя неохотно поведал ему о случае, когда Эйгона представили ко двору, и о паре раз, когда видел его в детской или комнатах бабушки Рейлы.  
Этого было недостаточно. Он сказал об этом, и однажды дядя взорвался. После того, как их мать с ее придворными вызвали в Королевскую Гавань с Драконьего Камня, дед Эйрис запретил ему видеться с Эйгоном и Рейнис. Эйгон был всего лишь ребенком, который едва умел ходить и булькал какие-то слоги, когда его отец вырвал Эйгона и Рейнис из рук Элии, бросил ее в темницу, и убил его племянника и племянницу. «Больше мне нечего сказать», – заявил тогда дядя Визерис, и ушел, намереваясь искать Ренли Баратеона. Именно тогда, когда дядя назвал имя другого воспитанника его отца, он понял, что дядя больше не желает слышать вопросов об Эйгоне или даже Рейнис. И он никогда больше не спрашивал. Мало что он мог после этого сделать, разве что спросить жену его отца. Но никто, конечно же, не оценил бы такой храбрости, особенно отец.  
Несмотря на то, что он так мало о них знал, или именно поэтому, их тени всегда были рядом. Меньше это была Рейнис, потому что он что-то о ней знал, и к тому же, ну, она была девочкой. Между ними не было бы ничего общего, даже если бы она была жива. Эйгон же, с ним бы он разделил жизнь. Беда была в том, что он разделил ее, просто не так, как должны были братья.  
Каким был бы Эйгон? О нем ничего не было известно, кроме того, что Эйгон не смог достичь чего-то и никогда не достигнет.  
Эйгон был бы старше. Эйгон раньше научился бы читать. Может быть, он был бы лучше в сложении? В знании истории? Может, лучше бы разбирался в гербах? Может быть, больше интересовался бы придворными интригами? Может быть, Эйгон легче бы понимал, кто на кого таит обиды, а кто кому соратник? Может быть, Эйгон учился бы лучше него? Может мейстер, что учил его, любил бы Эйгона больше?  
Эйгон никогда не вырос, не научился ездить верхом, не научился плавать, сражаться на мечах на тренировочном дворе. А может быть, Эйгон предпочел бы лук и стрелы, или секиру, или булаву, или боевой молот, или копье, как его сердитый дядюшка? Если бы им обоим нравилось одно и то же оружие, был бы Эйгон лучше? Может его стойка была бы идеальной? Был бы он сильнее? Быстрее? Лучше в владении оружием? Никто не мог бы сказать, и все же, он просто знал, что об Эйгоне думали все, кто смотрел на него и тренировал его.  
Это он был жив, и он тренировался. И все же, он видел эти вопросы в их глазах. Как бы все было, если бы Эйгон был жив? Стали бы они даже смотреть на него, если бы рядом был Эйгон?  
Эйгон выглядел похожим на их отца, и его мать верила в тех же богов, что и их отец, разделяла его интересы, а у него не было всего этого.  
Из всего, чего не имел Эйгон, у него была только жизнь.  
Конечно, дядя Визерис всегда был рядом, но дядя был старше, и у него были друзья его возраста, и те, кого родители отправили в Королевскую Гавань по своей охоте, и заложники, в обеспечение доброго поведения их семей. И кроме того, Визерис не был старшим сыном, мертвым сыном, когда-то подававшим такие надежды, и которого лишили всего, потому что отец не защитил Эйгона, как защитил его.  
Вот почему отец не хотел делиться с ним своими другими детьми. Он видел миниатюрные портреты Эйгона и Рейнис в медальоне, который отец всегда носил на шее. Отец показал ему его только раз, всего один раз. Он спросил как-то мать, видела ли она, что там было внутри. Она ответила, что отец никогда не носил его, когда приходил к ней. Больше он никогда не заговаривал о том медальоне. И кроме нескольких случаев потом, отец совсем перестал приходить к его матери задолго до того, как он вырос и понял, что именно их развело.  
Какими бы приятными не были их встречи с отцом, когда они были наедине, часто случались минуты, когда отец смотрел на него, и его взгляд затуманивался. Отец становился еще молчаливее обычного и касался рукой того медальона. И тогда воздух в комнате заставлял его задыхаться, как задохнулись его брат и сестра в дыму костра их деда.  
Его отец был добр к нему, учитывая все обстоятельства. Он подбадривал его в кабинете или на тренировочном дворе, и Рейгар Таргариен улыбался редко, и потому редкими были обращенные к нему улыбки. Но когда его посещали воспоминания о Рейнис и Эйгоне, улыбки его отца становились еще реже.  
Может быть именно потому, когда отец приходил к нему во время его уроков, он задумывался, не уроки Эйгона ли он предпочел бы посетить, когда они ужинали вместе, он думал, не хотел ли отец, чтобы рядом с ним за столом сидел Эйгон, а не он.  
Отец говорил ему, что любит его и гордится им. Нечасто, потому что отец никогда не был из тех, кто носит чувства напоказ, но достаточно. И все же, он не мог не задаваться вопросом, любил бы его отец, если бы Эйгон был жив. Может быть он во всем предпочитал бы Эйгона? Если бы Эйгон был жив, проводил бы отец с ним больше времени или столько же? Пусть даже если бы он не верил в это, а обычно он не верил, он знал, что все было бы по-другому.  
Он никогда не спрашивал отца об этом. Он боялся ответа, и теперь отец был мертв, сожжен на костре, вместе с его медальоном, и было уже слишком поздно.  
И конечно же, тень Эйгона скользнула в комнату. Он знал, что Эйгон умер ребенком, и все же в такие времена, чаще чем, когда он был ребенком, он видел Эйгона взрослым.  
Сегодня, в день, когда должна была быть коронация Эйгона, он видел брата таким, каким он и должен был быть. Выше него, потому что, конечно, он должен был быть выше. Эйгон всегда был похож на их отца, в то время как он пошел в мать, и кровь Старков не позволила ему вырасти очень высоким. Он видел широкие плечи, серебряные волосы, совсем как и у их отца. Но глаза были неправильными. Глаза Эйгона должны были быть цвета индиго. Как были у их отца.  
Чем ближе подходил Эйгон, тем чернее становились его глаза, пустые и мертвые. Но лицо Эйгона было живым, каким Эйгон никогда не будет.  
Эйгон был так близко. Он улыбался, но это была насмешливая улыбка.  
Какой же он дурак, подумал он. Мертвецы не могут улыбаться. Сегодня должен был быть день Эйгона, но это не так. Конечно же, сегодня призрак Эйгона будет над ним насмехаться. Эйгон был мертв, но это не помешало ему ощутить вес рук Эйгона на его теле, пока руки не обхватили его шею. И это не помешало лицу Эйгона скривиться, пока хватка на его шее становилась все туже.  
– Доброе утро, братик.  
– Доброе утро, Эйгон.  
Пусть он и не должен был, он всегда отвечал Эйгону, когда тот говорил. По крайней мере, это он мог сделать для покойника.  
И тогда Эйгон улыбнулся, его зубы были белыми и острыми.  
– Сегодня важный день. Ты не должен прятаться в комнате. Не годится опаздывать. Ты уже и так заставил меня ждать.  
Он задался вопросом, чего ждал Эйгон. Он знал, что Эйгон слышит его мысли, но в этот раз брат не ответил на его невысказанный вопрос. Вместо того, Эйгон ответил:  
– Я твой старший брат. Ты должен меня слушаться, разве нет? Мы же братья, разве не так?  
Хватка стала крепче. Эйгон требовал ответа. Эйгон был его старшим братом, и он повиновался.  
– Да, мы братья.  
И тогда лицо Эйгона стало твердым, и хватка на его шее стала еще тверже. Он еле мог неглубоко дышать.  
– Но ты не был мне хорошим братом. Ты забрал моего отца, проводил время с моей матерью. Ты забрал мою жизнь. Теперь я все поправлю.  
Эйгон испустил нечеловеческий крик и сжал руки крепче, пока перед его глазами не потемнело. 

Его разбудил стук.  
Он вздрогнул и вздохнул воздух.  
Он все еще был в постели. Он повернулся. Солнце еще светило. Небо было безоблачным. И все же он вздрогнул. Он никогда не мог до конца согреться.  
Снова раздался стук в дверь. Этот звук отодвинул тени. Отодвинул, но не прогнал. Эйгон махнул ему рукой, стоя у стены. Он не ушел. Его улыбка все еще было насмешливой, но теперь пропала ее жестокость.  
– Открой дверь.  
Он поспешил подчиниться старшему брату. Он старался сосредоточиться на чем угодно, кроме Эйгона, следовавшего за ним.  
– Ты опоздаешь, – сказала тетя, обнимая его, когда он открыл дверь.  
– Еще рано, тетя Дейнерис.  
Она закатила глаза. Тетя, хотя он был старше нее. Это было забавно, когда они были маленькими, это было забавно до сих пор для него. Но ее это никогда не забавляло.  
Но она промолчала – жалость к сироте без отца, наверное. У нее и самой не было отца, но ее отец не был тем, о ком стоило скорбеть, и она выросла при дворе другого короля.  
– Как ты поживаешь? – спросила она.  
Его отец был мертв, и призрак его брата преследует его, но он был жив, и мать сможет обнять его, а потом он ляжет спать в теплую постель, наполнив живот лучшими блюдами и вином.  
– Ты мог бы быть мертв, как я, – рассмеялся Эйгон.  
Дейнерис снова попыталась с ним заговорить.  
– Тебе должно быть нелегко сегодня. Я имею в виду, теперь, когда умер брат.  
Тень Эйгона скользнула ближе, прижавшись к его спине. Он жив. Эйгон мертв. Он не станет жаловаться. Эйгон закатил глаза.  
– Ответь ей, братик.  
– Да, нелегко.  
Дейнерис печально улыбнулась, словно понимая, что он чувствует. Они были слишком малы, когда умерла его бабушка, но теперь она тоже потеряла брата. Это было не то же, что с ним, подумал он. Его отец никогда не был отцом для нее, даже когда бабушка была жива, но он оставил воспитание своей сестры на попечение своей жены.  
Иногда он задавался вопросом. Раз они были практически одного возраста, почему его отец никогда не интересовался своей сестрой? Изредка он задавал ей вопросы о ее уроках или планах, но в остальном отец почти не говорил о его тете. Конечно, никому больше не казалось странным, что он оставлял воспитание девочки женщинам. Даже его собственная мать посмеялась над ним. «Может быть, останься моя мать жива, чтобы учить меня всему, что полагается знать девочкам, может быть я не ненавидела так женские дела. Но я их ненавидела. Может быть, если бы она была жива, я все равно их ненавидела. Но все же, лучше бы не расти такой дурой, какой была я».  
Даже когда отец заговорил о браке Дейнерис, это было просто сообщение, какой это был удачный брак. Дейнерис приняла это без споров. Принцессы выходили замуж, такой был их удел. Принцессы, которые доживали до брачного возраста, конечно.  
И все же, он понимал горькую правду. Пусть это Эйгон преследовал его самого, Рейнис была первенцем его отца, это с ней он проводил время до того, как королевство разорвало надвое. Его отец не мог вернуть из когтей смерти свою любимую дочь, а потому ему не была нужна дочь вовсе.  
Эйгон рассмеялся ему в ухо.  
– Ох, братик, Рейнис даже теперь была бы любимицей отца.  
Это знание ничего не меняло. Это не могло избавить его от Эйгона.  
Эйгон снова рассмеялся, и на этот раз его смех был холоднее льда Севера, о котором писал ему Робб.  
Он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Дейнерис, которая ответила.  
– Ну хорошо. Если честно, я проснулась еще до зари.  
– Правда?  
Дейнерис кивнула.  
– Наверное, мне пора уже идти. Нам обоим пора.  
– Так ты поэтому здесь? Чтобы позвать меня?  
Конечно, он не собирался пропускать коронацию. Он всегда собирался пойти. Он должен был. Этого хотел бы отец.  
Он попытался проигнорировать жжение от взгляда Эйгона.  
– В основном, – рассмеялась она и покачала головой. – Я прячусь. Я совсем забыла, что такое королевские приготовления. Это куда больше, чем я привыкла.  
Он тихо засмеялся.  
– Тиреллы хоть что-то делают скромно?  
Дейнерис рассмеялась вместе с ним. Когда она достигла совершеннолетия, Дейнерис вышла за Уилласа Тирелла, их наградой за помощь в войне стал королевский брак. По всему это был счастливый брак. Пусть он не знал хорошо Уилласа, Гарлан был сквайром его отца. Сир Гарлан и дядя Визерис продолжали дружить, хоть и были оба уже взрослыми, и сир Гарлан только и делал, что хвалил своего старшего брата.  
По шепоткам придворных он знал, что Тиреллы надеялись на другой брак, объединивший их семьи, но Оленне Тирелл однажды не повезло оскорбить короля и королеву. То, что она сделала это, когда Арианна Мартелл уже была достаточно взрослой, чтобы рожать детей, а Маргери все еще была маленьким ребенком, облегчило ситуацию. И все же, Тиреллы были их союзниками, и потому Дейнерис была отправлена процветать в Хайгарден.  
Он рассеянно кивнул, прежде чем спросить о муже Дейнерис:  
– Как Уиллас?  
Дейнерис улыбнулась.  
– Поживает хорошо. Прогуливается со своим дядей. Помнишь лорда Бейлора Хайтауэра? Уиллас служил у него сквайром.  
Он знал Бейлора Хайтауэра, человека, который нравился всем, овдовевшего пару лет назад. Бейлор Хайтауэр был любимым племянником Белого Быка и другом королевы. Он был, как шепталась иногда о Гарлане Арианна, «пригодным просторцем».  
– Ну, а чем занималась ты?  
– Я была в септе с королевой.  
– Как она?  
Королева Элия была в трауре по его отцу, но если он не мог не думать, что это должна была быть коронация Эйгона, несомненно, она думала о том же. Эйгон фыркнул.  
– Арианна как рыба в воде, – весело ответила Дейнерис, отряхивая свое розовое платье.  
Он вдруг неожиданно вспомнил, что принцесса Арианна, как ее представили ему, когда она приехала в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы прислуживать своей тете и учиться всему, что женщины учат у других женщин, теперь была настоящей королевой.  
И это значило, что жена его отца королевой больше не была. Она была вдовствующей королевой, конечно, но не королевой-матерью.  
– Она могла бы ею быть, – прошептал Эйгон. Это не было обвинением. И это не было ложью.  
И сегодня ей придется смотреть, как не ее сын становится королем.  
Из-за этой мысли он едва не пропустил следующие слова Дейнерис:  
– Она была занята, и Верховный септон захотел пройтись по каким-то его положениям, и надо было что-то переделать в пиршественном зале, но по счастью, ее кузины при ней. Я не так уж ей нужна.  
Кузины Арианны, и кузины его брата и сестры, но не его кузины.  
– Песчаные змейки помогают?  
Он рассеянно задумался, как это выходит. Только одна или две были похожи на леди, и половина из них была моложе, чем полагалось бы для занятия важными делами. Конечно, он не мог знать на самом деле. Дочери Оберина Мартелла, особенно старшие, были поводом для многих сплетен, но они обожали своего отца. Он был только благодарен, что они держались подальше от него.  
Как и их отец. Оберин Мартелл был резким человеком с резкими манерами и явной неприязнью к его отцу, что зародилась на турнире, на котором встретились его родители, и о котором никто не вспоминал с радостью. Его общение с братом королевы было еще более редким, чем с самой королевой. То, что его отец дал ему таргариеновское имя, в то время как его собственные дочери носили имя Сэнд, не вызывало у младшего из принцев Мартеллов расположения к отцу.  
Дейнерис хмыкнула.  
– Ним в пиршественном зале. Тиена в септе. Эллария присматривает за Бейлором, Дейроном и Алисанной.  
Значит, младшие четверо следят за детьми Визериса.  
– Получается, без присмотра остались две.  
Дейнерис раздраженно посмотрела на него.  
– Они не станут причинять тебе вреда, сам знаешь. Как и их отец.  
Последнее она добавила с сомнением.  
Он ни разу не разговаривал с этим человеком с самого его прибытия. Он сомневался, что смерть отца как-то приподняла их обоих в глазах принца Оберина. И хотя принц Оберин никогда не был с ним также ядовит, как с отцом, когда в один из дней рождения Визериса Оберин Мартелл распорядился отправить в Королевскую Гавань мастера по обучению боя на копьях, а ему дали понять, что самому ему ждать подарков от брата королевы не стоит. Подарок от него скорее наоборот, обеспокоил бы его, и всех остальных, возможно.  
– И где он теперь?  
Она закатила глаза.  
– С Элией. Она в септе.  
Ему стало легче дышать, но не намного. Королева Элия ходила в септу почти каждый день. Раньше для молитв о его брате и сестре, после смерти отца – и о нем. Конечно, она была там. Ведь если королева Элия ходила в септу каждый день, то ее отсутствие там сегодня очень многим сказало бы о многом. Она должна была пойти туда, хотя бы из гордости о своем положении. Ей это было позволено.  
Эйгон с отвращением фыркнул.  
– Говоришь, как твоя мать.  
Конечно, Эйгон слышал, как его мать говорила о жене его отца.  
С яростью он подумал: «Я хотя бы со своей говорю».  
Эйгон расстроенно посмотрел на него. Он услышал шепот Эйгона:  
– Это потому, что отец обезопасил тебя от Эйриса.  
Тело Эйгона светилось.  
При этих словах, желание ругаться покинуло его.  
«Это не моя вина, Эйгон».  
– А я и не говорил, что твоя.  
Никто не говорил. Никому и не было нужно. Жизнь была заплачена за жизнь. Слишком много жизней было отдано в уплату за его.  
«Ты так думаешь, – подумал он. – Я не просил тебя умирать».  
Эйгон рассмеялся. Этот звук казался кислее недельного молока.  
– Моя мать не может поговорить с кучкой пепла, и я должен быть за это благодарен?  
«Я был маленьким».  
Глаза Эйгона снова почернели.  
– И я. Но ты смог вырасти.  
Он моргнул, почувствовав ладонь Дейнерис на своем лице.  
– Куда ты ушел?  
Он хотел было солгать, но ему это никогда не удавалось. И все же, он не мог рассказать ей все.  
– Сегодня должна была быть коронация Эйгона.  
Она с жалостью посмотрела на него.  
– Да, но так не случилось.  
– Нет, не случилось.  
Она попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться.  
– По крайней мере, мы можем надеяться, что он покоится с миром.  
Тщетные надежды. Эйгон хотел бы оставаться живым, и они оба это знали. Эйгон ухмыльнулся.  
Он так хотел побыть один… Он редко бывал один.  
По счастью, она поняла намек и поднялась.  
– Что ж, не будем опаздывать. Арианна нас за это не простит.  
Это вызвало улыбку на его лице. Нет, Арианна из рода Мартеллов их не простит.  
Они попрощались, и он признал, что всегда был рад повидать свою тетю.  
И все же, его ноги были тяжелыми, как камень, когда он пошел к шкафу, в котором висели рубаха, расшитый дублет и дорогие штаны, которые для него подготовили на сегодня. Он положил их на кровать.  
– Красивая у тебя одежда, – услышал он шепот. Это снова был Эйгон. На этот раз Эйгон заглядывал ему через плечо. – Интересно, какая была бы у меня.  
– Мне тоже, Эйгон, – он не мог не думать об этом.  
От Эйгона теперь исходил холод.  
– Полагаю, это не имеет значения. Это же не моя коронация, ведь так?  
С этими словами, Эйгон снова исчез, оставляя его одного.  
Только на этот раз он знал, что это ненадолго. Это никогда не бывало надолго. 

Великая Септа Бейлора была великолепным зданием. Гостеприимная для всех, она не казалась гостеприимной сегодня ему. Должна была, он не питал дурных мыслей. Хоть он и не ходил в септу часто, он ходил достаточно. Хотя вера в Семерых была религией его отца, его мать сохранила веру своего народа. Он ходил туда, потому что сыну короля не полагалось держаться в отдалении от септы. Его присутствие и так вызвало множество шепотков, пусть он и не пытался их вызвать.  
И все же, ему не нравилось ходить в септу. Здесь лежал прах его брата и сестры, здесь лежало тело его отца, пока его тоже не обратили в пепел и не смешали с пеплом его детей. Он не хотел ходить туда, когда там лежало тело его отца. Он не хотел приходить и сегодня.  
Но он все же должен был прийти. Коронация проводилась в септе с тех пор, как его предки приняли Веру в Семерых. Одна мысль об этом заставила его подняться по огромной лестнице и пройти через главные двери. Если вдова его отца может пойти в септу, чтобы видеть, как кто-то другой, не ее сын, становится королем, то и он не может избежать септы. Не сегодня.  
На высоком постаменте он увидел дядю Визериса и прин… Королеву Арианну, которые разговаривали с Верховным септоном.  
Принцесса Меларио, мать Арианны, редкая гостья в Вестеросе, а тем более в Королевской Гавани, хлопотала над платьем Арианны. Она приехала в столицу только пару недель назад, с остальными Мартеллами. Он не очень хорошо ее знал. Но из всех Мартеллов, она возможно была самой вежливой, после Арианны. С другой стороны, возможно и нет. Она тоже была из благородных, пусть и из Эссоса. Пусть он и носил имя своего отца, он знал, что думают о нем женщины этого клана. Даже жена его дяди Эддарда, бывшая жена, потому что дядя ушел в Ночной Дозор и тем самым прекратил свой брак, говорила с ним всего пару раз, хотя они с кузеном Роббом провели в Королевской Гавани первые десять лет жизни Робба.  
Робб, теперь лорд Винтерфелла в собственном праве, приехал на коронацию со своей матерью, и привез новости о своей помолвке с Алис Карстарк. Он был удивлен, услышав это. Робб только рассмеялся, хотя в его голосе было что-то темное.  
– Матушка надеялась женить меня на одной из девиц Мандерли, но в итоге решили не делать этого.  
– Вот как?  
Робб мрачно улыбнулся.  
– Да. Приданое, конечно, было бы побольше, и к тому же они веруют в Семерых, но это бы не сработало. Я должен жениться на женщине, верующей в Старых Богов. Матушка приняла это. Может быть я и Старк, но пусть я и вырос под присмотром сира Этана, я вырос на юге, и Мандерли не подходят на роль леди Винтерфелла, раз я похож на Талли. У Алис есть кровь Старков и внешность, которая мне не достанется, но может перейти детям, которые у нас будут. Дядя Бенджен согласился, что это хороший брак.  
Что думал отец Робба, дядя Эддард, которого сам он не встречал, которого его отец заставил уйти в Ночной Дозор за сражение на стороне Роберта Баратеона – об этом думали все, но никто не сказал.  
Пока же Робб был где-то со своим дядей Талли, Эдмуром, и сиром Бринденом, который присоединился к Королевской Гвардии, когда Эдмур достиг совершеннолетия. Конечно же, все трое должны были быть здесь в этот день. Возможно, он сможет увидеть их потом. Эдмур, который всего на несколько лет старше дяди Визериса и прибыл в столицу со своей хорошенькой женушкой Фрей, служил его отцу оруженосцем. Уже несколько раз дядя Визерис уводил Эдмура и Ренли в город, выпить, «в память о прежних деньках». Пару раз к ним присоединялся Квентин Мартелл. «Вот не думала, что Квент на это способен» – гордо сказала тогда Арианна, и Клетус Айронвуд улыбнулся, а жена Квентина, Маргери Тирелл, закатила глаза.  
Он не ходил. Дядя знал, что лучше не подпускать к нему Ренли, а отец Эдмура, как и отец Робба, был отправлен после войны на Стену его отцом. И хотя Квентин и Клетус были дружелюбными парнями, они не стали бы ссориться со своими старшими кузинами, во всяком случае, не ради него.  
Но все это было неважно. Ничего не было труднее, чем задача поговорить с вдовой его отца.  
Он не ошибся, когда подумал, что ее присутствие было вопросом гордости. Однажды, думая, что он их не слышит, отец сказал матери, что его жена понимает что такое долг. Тон благодарности в голосе отца только разъярил мать, и еще очень долго отец не призывал к себе мать.  
Сегодня она выглядела как подобает недавней вдове. Хотя жена его отца предпочитала цвета потеплее, на официальные события она надевала красное и черное Таргариенов. Она улыбалась, отряхивая дублет дяди, несомненно, поправляя невидимую складку, к немалому веселью дяди, который наслаждался подобным материнским вниманием.  
По счастью, ему не нужно было пока к ней подходить. Ее младший брат, принц Оберин, одетый в цвета своего дома, стоял рядом с ней. Хоть он и был рад, что тот заявился без копья, и теперь был занят разговором со смутно знакомой септой, он не хотел вмешиваться. Принц Доран, как он услышал из разговоров придворных дам Арианны, должен был прибыть с минуты на минуту. По крайней мере с ним он мог говорить, не опасаясь за свою жизнь.  
Не было здесь еще одного человека – его матери. Она должна была прийти на коронацию. Должна была быть здесь. Он оглянулся, ища ее. Он нигде ее не увидел. Зато увидел сира Джейме Ланнистера из Королевской Гвардии.  
Он не хотел говорить с сиром Джейме. Он был достаточно дружелюбен с ним, но сир Джейме не был его любимым гвардейцем.  
Его мать не любила, когда ей прислуживают, а особенно королевские гвардейцы. Это когда-то казалось странным, но загадка вскоре разрешилась. И все же, этот человек мог что-то знать.  
– Не видели ли вы мою мать, сир?  
Сир Джейме нахмурился.  
– Не видел. – Гвардеец огляделся по сторонам и пожал плечами. – Еще рано. Она придет попозже, несомненно.  
– Вы уверены?  
В ответ он получил недоверчивый взгляд.  
– Вы сами прекрасно знаете, что ваш дядя и Арианна ходили в ее особняк, чтобы пригласить ее лично.  
Он не знал этого, и почти это сказал, но решил не переводить даром дыхание.  
– Сир Джейме?  
Рыцарь низко поклонился.  
– Моя королева.  
Он тоже отвесил ей короткий поклон. Она вежливо кивнула, прежде чем обратиться к сиру Джейме.  
– Сир, ваша сестра и ваш зять надеются перемолвиться с вами словом.  
Рыцарь усмехнулся.  
– Да неужели?  
Королева рассмеялась.  
– Я не настолько важна, чтобы искать со мной встреч, но вас видеть они желают.  
– Ваше величество, мне гордиться или беспокоиться?  
Она махнула ему рукой уходить.  
– Я бы гордилась, если бы вы дали мне меньше причин для беспокойства и просто пошли к своим родственникам.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу. Смеясь, рыцарь снова ей поклонился и ушел, оставив его с вдовой его отца, даже не оглянувшись. Она улыбалась, качая головой и глядя в спину уходящего рыцаря. Он не понял их шутки.  
У него едва было время о ней подумать, как она повернулась к нему.  
– Вы уже позавтракали?  
Они нечасто бывали в обществе друг друга, и у них мало было на это причин. Она не его мать, и никогда не вела себя словно была его матерью. И все же, она всегда была вежлива и любезна, когда отец требовал, чтобы они сидели вместе за столом при ужине или других событиях, когда требовалось его присутствие.  
– Да, а вы?  
В те редкие времена, когда отец заговаривал с ним об уроках или тому подобном, она тоже задавала ему вопросы, особенно если спрашивала о чем-то Визериса, Дейнерис или кого-нибудь еще, кто сидел с ними за столом. Это, конечно, радовало его отца, но обычно, если присутствовала жена его отца, то не присутствовала мать. Сегодня, как и в день похорон отца, был один из тех редких случаев, когда они должны были быть рядом.  
– Да, еще до рассвета. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
– Прекрасно, моя королева. А вы?  
Повисла тяжелая тишина, прежде чем она ответила:  
– Насколько можно было бы ожидать, полагаю.  
Прежде чем снова повисла тишина, он заметил:  
– Сегодня прекрасный день.  
Она немного улыбнулась. Они достаточно знали друг друга, чтобы понимать, что он не любит подобного рода разговоры. И все же, они оба были в ловушке.  
– Да, верно. Королевская Гавань прекрасна весной, разве не так?  
– Да, моя королева.  
Тут на ее лице мелькнула тревога.  
– Вы казались обеспокоенным, когда говорили с сиром Джейме. Все ли в порядке?  
Он вспомнил приготовления к похоронам его отца. Мать тогда совершила один из ее редких визитов в септу. Конечно же, начались шепотки. Королева, конечно же, ничего не сказала. Она никогда не приветствовала сплетен о своих чувствах относительно присутствия его матери. Но это не значило, что чувств не было, и это не значило, что он признается ей, что спрашивал рыцаря о своей матери.  
На самом деле, он подозревал, что скрывать будет глупо. Вдовствующая королева не попадет врасплох, и Арианна ни за что не стала бы устраивать тетке сюрпризы, так что скорее всего, сир Джейме скажет королеве все сам. Может сир Джейме и не был его любимым королевским гвардейцем, но он охранял королеву чаще, чем те гвардейцы, которых предпочитал его отец. Но не стоило беспокоиться об этом раньше.  
– Ничего особенного, честное слово. Просто, коронация… Мы устраиваем их для чествования нового короля, но для появления нового, старый должен умереть. Это так странно.  
По ее взгляду можно было понять, что она ощутила ложь или недосказанность. Его мать тоже бы это почувствовала. Может ли быть, что это чувствовали все матери, даже те, кто потерял своих детей?  
Нет, это не правильно, она была матерью его дяде и тете. И она растила Арианну и стайку воспитанников и оруженосцев его отца, как тех, кого отправили сюда по своей воле, так и тех, кого доставили силой, и у многих из них не было матерей. Но упоминать ли Эйгона? Нет, он не станет этого делать.  
И как только он подумал о брате, как тут он и оказался. На этот раз его глаза были цвета индиго, и он улыбался матери, нежно, как не мог улыбаться в настоящей жизни.  
По счастью, он мог сейчас не обращать внимания на брата, когда вдовствующая королева подхватила начатый им разговор:  
– И старый король был вашим отцом. Конечно, это покажется странным.  
Он кивнул, потому что нечего было больше сказать. Брат прикрыл рот, словно пытаясь сдержать смешок. Он не понимал, почему тень его брата об этом беспокоилась: его никто больше не видел и не слышал.  
Но хотя он велел себе не смотреть на брата, было трудно не смотреть на королеву Элию.  
И так он увидел, что брат подошел к ней ближе, видел, как он протянул руку, которая прошла сквозь нее, и подумал, что лучше был продолжал видеть только вдову его отца, лишь бы не видеть огорчение на лице его брата.  
Если сегодня был странный день для него, то он странен и для нее, решил он. Со смертью его отца, он не знал, как с ней разговаривать. Что у них было общего? Только дядя Визерис.  
Он не стал бы требовать большего. Однажды, рассказывали ему, его отец уехал, и мать заболела, и не могла за ним ухаживать, как обычно. Потому что она не озаботилась завести дам себе в услужение, королева послала одну из бывших нянек его дяди ухаживать за ним.  
Он не знал, следовало ли ему поблагодарить ее за то, о чем он не помнил, но сир Эртур, подтвердив историю, сказал ему, что не стоит слишком задумываться о том, что королева всего лишь исполнила свой долг, позаботившись о ребенке, жившим под ее крышей.  
Печаль на лице сира Эртура при этих словах заставила его задуматься, насколько это была инициатива королевы, и насколько причиной было решение королевских гвардейцев, которые сочли, что исполняют волю короля, обращая внимание королевы на его состояние, потому что обязаны были и дальше защищать ребенка, которого охраняли младенцем, ценой жизней его брата и сестры. Какой бы не была причина, на этом было все. После того, он знал, что не стоит от нее ничего требовать, понял это, когда достиг возраста, чтобы осознать, что жена короля необязательно была матерью его сыну.  
Теперь же он был рад, что к ним двинулся дядя.  
Ее он поприветствовал поцелуем в щеку.  
– Моя дражайшая сестра, Арианна поменяла мнение относительно рассадки гостей.  
Королева рассмеялась.  
– Рассадка гостей? Это больше не моя обязанность.  
Дядя хохотнул.  
– Пожалуйста? Пока просторцы меня не убили.  
Дядя смотрел на нее просительно, тем умоляющим взглядом, каким он сам так часто в детстве смотрел на мать.  
– Конечно, мой милый мальчик.  
Прежде чем уйти, она взяла дядю за руку и коротко сжала. Она улыбнулась ему, целуя его в бровь. Дядя покраснел, но ничего не сказал, когда она провела рукой по его серебристым волосам. Она делала для дяди то же, что его собственная мать делала с ним, подумал он, прежде чем увидел, как она кивнула ему и удалилась прочь в шорохе черного шелка, к своей племяннице.  
Дядя толкнул его плечом, хотя не так сильно, как делал обычно. Он едва не фыркнул: несомненно, дядя берег свой наряд. За это Визерис пихнул его снова.  
– Племянник, замечательно. Ты наконец явился. Где ты был?  
– А что?  
Визерис фыркнул.  
– Арианна уже собиралась отправлять за тобой поисковую партию.  
Эйгон улыбнулся, встав рядом с Визерисом. К его горлу чуть не подошла тошнота. Стоя рядом, они выглядели как братья. Эйгон был его братом, но это Визерис… Эйгон выглядел бы как Визерис, если бы вырос.  
Он сглотнул.  
– Я ей зачем-то нужен?  
Он не вмешивался в приготовления. Не думал, что это понадобится. Насколько он знал, так и вышло.  
Дядя снова рассмеялся.  
– Это семейное дело. Было бы неправильно, если бы ты не присутствовал.  
Эйгон улыбнулся.  
– Он ведь прав, сам знаешь.  
– Я бы ни за что это не пропустил, – не смог бы. Этого хотел его отец.  
Эйгон посмотрел на него, на его губах играла улыбка.  
– Я так рад это слышать, – ответил дядя, также улыбаясь. – Не каждый день человек становится королем, но король без семьи – не король вовсе. Мне же в этом очень повезло.  
Улыбка Эйгона стала шире.  
Прежде чем он успел ответить, дядя Визерис обернулся на зов Арианны.  
Эйгон широко улыбнулся.  
– Приятно видеть его таким счастливым, не согласен? – спросил его брат, но ему не был нужен ответ. Эйгону никогда не были нужны ответы.  
Конечно, дядя был счастлив. У Визериса не была отца и матери, но у него была любящая жена, дети, которые его обожали, добрая сестра, а жена его брата обращалась с ним, как с сокровищем, и у него был брат, который постарался, чтобы ему досталось то, что его по праву.  
– Почему бы ему и не быть счастливым?  
На этот раз это Эйгон не стал отвечать. Он только шире улыбнулся.  
– Идем, момент, которого я так ждал, наконец-то наступает. Братец, я хочу посмотреть, как наш дядя становится королем.  
Он ничего не сказал. В конце концов, он тоже был здесь для этого.

Король умер. Да здравствует король.  
Верховный септон стоял к нему спиной, когда осторожно опустил корону на голову его дяди. Его отец об этом позаботился.  
Хотел ли этого Эйгон?  
Нет, Эйгон хотел бы этого для себя. Он должен был получить эту корону, как старший сын из законного брака, который всегда идет впереди своего дяди. Но в его отсутствие, этого ли хотел бы Эйгон?  
Верховный септон отошел в сторону, чтобы собравшиеся могли видеть новых короля и королеву. Все смотрели на улыбающегося дядю и его сияющую жену; но он не смотрел. Его внимание было направлено на другого. Он не мог отвести взгляда от Верховного септона.  
Когда Верховный септон обернулся, это не его знакомое за последние годы оглянулось к нему. Это было лицо Эйгона. Это голос Эйгона провозглашал их дядю королем, и это Эйгон умиротворенно улыбался, пока Визерис и Арианна обменивались улыбками друг с другом.  
Как будто Эйгону казалось, что в мире все стало правильно. 

Уже во время пира, за вторым бокалом вина, он оглянулся, все еще пытаясь найти свою мать.  
Матери здесь не было. Он не видел ее на церемонии. Он искал ее в начале пира, но не нашел ее и там. Конечно, он не смотрел везде и не обыскивал септу. Он привлек бы к себе лишнее внимание, и ему не хотелось портить день дяди. Он был уверен, что кто-нибудь ее уже ищет.  
Теперь же пир был в разгаре и начались танцы, и Визерис с Арианной шли через зал уже под десятую песню, все еще окруженные радостными танцующими парами, даже вдовствующая королева и Бейлор Хайтауэр были среди них, подумал он, собираясь ускользнуть. Ему надо было найти свою мать.  
Разве хорошо, что она не пришла? Как сказал сир Джейме, Визерис и Арианна приглашали ее. Неужели она нарушила королевский приказ? Может что-то случилось? Может она заболела? Уехала? Без него?  
– Куда ты собрался?  
Снова Эйгон.  
– Повидать свою мать.  
– Тебе нужно видеть ее именно сейчас?  
– Разве я не имею права видеться с матерью?  
Эйгон усмехнулся.  
– Ты может пойти к ней завтра.  
– Она должна была быть здесь. Может она заболела? – даже в безопасности его разума, эта мысль казалась невозможной. Его мать редко болела.  
– Она была здорова, когда ты видел ее в последний раз.  
Он нахмурился. Было ли хоть что-то, что не мог достать Эйгон?  
– Эйгон…  
Старший брат перебил его.  
– Ты и правда сын своей матери, да? И ты решил выбрать именно этот момент, коронационный пир нашего дяди, чтобы это доказать? Что ты не думаешь ни о ком, кроме себя?  
Пусть он считался теперь законным, Визерис всегда должен был наследовать его отцу. Таков был указ отца, когда он был еще ребенком. Его мать хорошо это знала. Отец об этом позаботился. И теперь ее не было на коронации короля, которого выбрать его отец.  
Кто знает, что подумают люди? Беда была в том, что он знал, что они подумают. Но сам он, он был их сыном, и он прекрасно знал, что родители когда-то пытались убедить Верховного септона признать их брак законным. И он знал, что отец смирился, когда Верховный септон отказал. Но мать не хотела признавать поражения.  
_Щеки Лианны горели.  
– Были и другие, у кого было больше одной жены!  
Рейгар тяжело вздохнул.  
– Завоеватель должен был жениться только на Висении, миледи. И когда он женился и на Висении, и на Рейнис, он сделал это одновременно. И к тому же Висения и Рейнис были сестрами друг другу и ему. И они сделали это прежде, чем принять Веру в Семерых. Я же родился в Вере, и мы с тобой не брат и сестра, и Элия не сестра никому из нас. Я должен был раньше объяснить тебе отношение к этому Веры.  
Он смотрел на нее так, словно был ее отцом, преподающим ей урок, который она не желала учить. Ей хотелось его ударить.  
– Ты приносил две разные клятвы в двух разных ситуациях. И твоя вера – не моя.  
Рейгар усмехнулся.  
– Зато это вера Этана Гловера. Думаешь, он с тобой согласится? Он заявил перед представителями моей веры, что твои боги не позволяют приносить клятвы, если другие клятвы были уже принесены. Разве ты не помнишь? Я помню. Если тебе снова хочется слышать насмешки от твоего собственного народа, миледи, не стану тебя останавливать, но для меня одного раза было более чем достаточно.  
Она подошла ближе, протянув руки, словно желая схватить его.  
– Он просто хотел разозлить нас, очернить то, что мы сделали. Не позволяй ему.  
– Дело не в том, что позволить. Гловер был прав. Твои боги не верят, что мне можно иметь больше одной жены, не больше, чем мои боги. Я не Мейгор, который играл эту игру, только имея драконов. Барбу Бракен отослали из дворца только за предложение ее отца, чтобы она вышла замуж за Недостойного, когда умрет Нейрис. Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова устроил войну, с Верой или твоими северянами? Я не стану этого делать._  
Эйгон склонил голову набок и прошептал:  
– Они будут думать о Блекфайре. – Глаза Эйгона снова стали черными. – Может быть, этого ты и хочешь.  
Как бы не любил его дядя, он знал, что дядя не верил, что отец сдержит слово. Он знал историю своей семьи.  
– Я не Деймон.  
Он знал, о чем думали другие. Деймон и Дейрон были наполовину братьями, а Визерис всего лишь его дядя.  
Эйгон рассмеялся.  
– Нет, но это не помешает людям об этом думать. Вот чего ты боишься.  
Да, он боялся. И был Эйгон, чтобы напомнить ему это.  
– Я не поступлю так, как он.  
Эйгон усмехнулся.  
– Это ты сейчас так говоришь.  
– Я говорю правду.  
– Тогда зачем раздувать пожар и идти искать ее сейчас?  
– Никто на меня не смотрит.  
Все смотрели на сияющих, счастливых короля и королеву, на их трех прекрасных маленьких детей. Счастливая семья, обезопасившая свое будущее династия, улыбающиеся лица вокруг. Как хотел его отец.  
_– Визерис должен наследовать мне. Есть причины, миледи, почему Станнис Баратеон заправляет в Штормовом Пределе, а не Мия Стоун.  
Ее лицо побагровело.  
– О нет, ты не смеешь напоминать мне о ней.  
– Миледи, есть причина, почему наследуют братья, когда нет законных наследников. Даже если бы я отринул права законного брата против незаконного сына, даже если бы собрал Великий Совет, даже тогда, как мне не больно это говорить, Визерис обойдет нашего сына. Он старший из двух, и его законность не подвергается сомнениям. Кроме всего, если Визерис сядет на трон, не последует роптаний ни из одного угла королевства.  
– Он сын Безумного Короля!  
– Как и я, миледи! И потому я должен поступать разумнее. И чтобы быть лучшим королем, я должен подчиняться законам богов и людей. Мои поступки уже лишили меня двух моих детей, я не позволю богам отобрать у меня последнего, потому что тебе так хочется их дразнить.  
Она скривилась.  
– Почему теперь? Куда пропала твоя храбрость?  
– Это была не храбрость, миледи, это была глупость. И королевство пострадало, потому что я не подчинился законам богов и людей.  
Раздосадованная, она сплюнула.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, пострадали твои старшие дети.  
Рейгар кивнул.  
– Да, они, больше всех, потому что я поставил свои желание выше долга.  
Расстроенная, она спросила:  
– С каких пор твоим долгом стало отбирать у твоего сына и наследника то, что его по праву?  
– Моего сына, верно, но не моего наследника. Миледи, ты никогда не была моей, ты не должна была приносить мне клятвы, и плод нашего союза ничего не изменит. Визерис должен занять трон после меня. Законы наследования в этом точны.  
– Сын идет раньше брата в любой линии наследования.  
– Сын из законного брака, которого, миледи, как мы оба знаем, нет.  
– Наш сын законный!  
– Миледи, наш союз был беззаконен, в глазах твоих богов и моих. Тебе пора это принять.  
– Мы принесли искренние клятвы!  
– Не имеет значения, насколько искренними они были, я к тому времени уже принес другие брачные клятвы, а за тебя принесли еще до нашей встречи. Мы никак не могли их исполнить.  
– Наши клятвы не были бессмысленными. Ты клялся мне перед чардревом. Ты не делал этого ни с кем больше.  
Он покачал головой.  
– Я нигде не должен был клясться тебе. Я обманывал себя, думая, что имею право на тебе жениться.  
– В этом все дело, верно? В твоей вине? Перестань наказывать себя. Ты не убивал их. Тебя здесь даже не было!  
Отец скривился.  
– Да, меня не было здесь, когда я был нужен. И за мое высокомерие боги принесли мне кару.  
Возмущенная, она ответила:  
– И теперь мой сын должен за это страдать?  
Он нахмурился.  
– Страдать? Как именно он страдает? У него есть отец, который отдает ему все, что имеет. Я дал ему имя. Разве люди не кланяются ему? Разве не зовут его «мой принц»? Его одежда стоит больше, чем зарабатывают женщины, что ее шьют. Его лошадь ест лучше, чем человек, что надевает на нее седло! Только одно я дать ему не могу.  
– Не можешь или не хочешь?!  
– И то, и другое. Ни то, ни другое. Думай, как хочешь._  
– Ты так думаешь, братец? – Эйгон с отвращением скривил губы. – Что никто не смотрит? И значит, все можно?  
Нет, это не так, но что он мог сказать мертвецу? В конце концов, Эйгон всегда за ним смотрел.  
Он притворился, что не понял, о чем спрашивает брат, и встал из-за стола. 

Он вышел прочь и пошел по почти пустым коридорам. Чем дальше он отходил от пиршественного зала, тем легче ему становилось дышать. Пьяные празднующие не обращали на него внимания, а дворцовые стражники, привычные к тому, как он бродит по замку, молчали.  
Он исполнил свой долг. Он был хорошим сыном своему отцу, был хорошим племянником и хорошим подданным. И что важнее всего, он был хорошим братом, он не забрал то, что должно было достаться Эйгону.  
И только когда он достиг двора, он услышал, как тень рассмеялась. Конечно же, Эйгон был прав. Он не мог убежать.  
– Лорд Ренли.  
Невероятно синие глаза сузились. Заметно сжав челюсти, лорд Ренли коротко поклонился ему. Жест был скорее судорожным, чем почтительным. Люди говорили, что лорд Штормового Предела, Станнис Баратеон, был тяжелым человеком. Но он был одним из немногих, кто считал что оба живых ныне Баратеона в этом были одинаковы. Ренли ненавидел его родителей, а вместе с ними и его, с тех пор, как его привезли в Королевскую Гавань. Как и остальных сыновей восставших домов, привезенных в Королевскую Гавань, воспитание Ренли Баратеона отец передал на заботы своей жены.  
_– С чего мне быть с ним милым?  
Королева положила руку на плечо Ренли.  
– Потому что это будет добрый поступок.  
Ренли вздернул подбородок.  
– Мои родители не умерли бы, если бы не искали жену королю. Я был там, когда они погибли. Он убил и моего брата. С чего мне играть с его сыном?  
Королева провела рукой по черным локонам Ренли.  
– То, что случилось с лордом Стеффоном и леди Кассаной, было ужасным несчастным случаем. Я знаю, что это не принесет тебе покоя, но никто не мог предположить, что случится такое, дитя мое. Что же до лорда Роберта, война – ужасная вещь. К несчастью, это все, что тут можно сказать. Мой собственный дядя погиб в этой войне, и многие мои земляки, и мои дети вскоре после этого. И все же, несправедливо наказывать его за дела других.  
– Тогда почему я плачу за поступки его отца и матери?  
Королева поцеловала лорда Ренли в лоб.  
– Ох, дитя мое. Если ты не хочешь играть с ним, никто не станет тебя заставлять, тем более ты уже не в том возрасте. Но дитя мое, ты должен быть добрым. Я слишком полюбила тебя, чтобы позволить тебе создавать лишние хлопоты и тебе самому, и твоим родным, что и так о тебе скучают. _  
– Мой принц, – ответил лорд Ренли хорошо заученным тоном, который не выдавал, какую неприязнь испытывает к нему лорд из Штормовых Земель. – Я думал, вы будете на пиру?  
Невысказанным осталось: «ты должен быть на пиру, чествуя твоего дядю, законного короля».  
Многие были бы шокированны услышать такие отрывистые слова от обычно столь велеречивого и очаровательного человека. Но не он. Он видел, как лорд Ренли улыбается его дяде, жене его отца, а потом Арианне, но никогда он не улыбался так ему или его отцу, который был ему и королем, и тюремщиком, и он не знал, что бы сделал, если бы Ренли вдруг пожелал повидать его мать.  
Он притворился, что не видит, как усмехается Эйгон. Вместо того, он оглядел наряд Баратеона. Не более часа назад, на пиру, лорд Ренли был одет в черное и золотое его дома, в одежду из богатых тканей и с дорогими украшениями. Теперь же на лорде Ренли была более простая и практичная одежда.  
– Я там был, – ответил он, и вместо того, чтобы сказать «вы там были и сами меня видели», он закончил. – Вы переоделись?  
– С первыми лучами солнца я уезжаю в Штормовой Предел.  
– Уже?  
Он думал, что лорд Ренли задержится подольше. Он видел лорда Ренли в зале, окруженным зачарованной им публикой, улыбающегося, смеющегося. Он несколько раз протанцевал.  
Лорд Ренли взглянул на него искоса.  
– Я оставался, пока не увидел все, что мне нужно было увидеть.  
Что его отец наконец-то улегся в могилу, или что его мать не попыталась испортить все дяде?  
_Отец заявил:  
– Все, что в моих силах, миледи, я дам нашему сыну, но я не могу отдать ему трон. Я не разрушу такими трудами достигнутый мир для того, чтобы развязать еще одну предотвратимую войну. Только так все можно решить.  
– Да кто станет теперь с тобой воевать? – потребовала ответа мать.  
Отец покачал головой.  
– Я думал, ты будешь рада, что я не принимаю как должное все, что мне дано, в отличие от моего отца. Штормовые Земли и Дорн в любой момент воспользуются случаем, чтобы напомнить мне о моих грехах. Миледи, только из-за обещания, что мне наследует Визерис, и то, что я забрал к себе этих маленьких лордов, отцы которых сражались против меня, королевство теперь в безопасности. Я едва выиграл одну войну. Я не стану марать руки еще одной. _  
Каким бы не было дело лорда Ренли, он не желал это выпытывать. Он просто ответил:  
– Доброго пути, – и ушел.  
Вдали от жестокосердного лорда, Эйгон протянул:  
– Все вышло не так уж плохо, согласен?  
Он не удостоил это ответом.  
Он знал, что могло быть намного хуже.  
Всегда все знающий, Эйгон усмехнулся. 

Это был особняк его матери. Достаточно величественный для матери сына короля, но не такой огромный, как Красный замок. Он провел здесь свое раннее детство, прежде чем предложили, что ему пора побольше времени проводить среди мальчиков его возраста. То, что предложение совпало по времени с постепенным разрушением связи между его родителями, осталось невысказанным вслух.  
– Как и многое другое?  
– Ты так думаешь, Эйгон? Я слышал многое.  
_– Отец, почему ты не живешь с нами?  
Отец наклонился, чтобы быть поближе к нему.  
– Красный замок – мой дом, я всегда жил там, кроме того времени, когда был наследным принцем и жил на Драконьем Камне, прежде чем стать королем.  
– Почему я не живу там?  
Отец вздохнул.  
– Потому что твоя мать живет здесь. Ты ведь не захотел бы жить вдали от нее, разве нет?  
Нет, подумал он. Сама мысль об этом была ужасна. С чего бы ему захотеть жить вдали от матери?  
– Почему матушка не сможет жить с нами, если я буду жить с тобой?  
Отец тяжело вздохнул.  
– Сын, мы с твоей матерью не такие, как другие.  
– Потому что ты король?  
– Да, но не только это. – Отец видел, что он не понимает. – Мы не женаты, мы с твоей матерью.  
– Так разве вы не можете пожениться?  
Отец погрустнел.  
– Я уже женат на королеве. Ты ведь видел ее, так.  
– Да. Она красивая. Я иногда видел ее в саду.  
Отец притянул его поближе и открыл медальон, который носил на груди, к которому никогда не позволял прикасаться.  
– Понимаешь, до твоего рождения у нас с королевой было двое детей. Это они, Рейнис и Эйгон.  
– Он похож на тебя, отец, – указал он.  
Отец улыбнулся.  
– Да, Эйгон был на меня похож.  
– Но где они, отец? Я никогда их не видел. Только дядю Визериса и тетю Дейнерис, и друзей дяди Визериса. Они не живут с тобой?  
Он почувствовал, как отец дернулся.  
– Они умерли. Твой дед Эйрис, мой отец, он не был приятным человеком. Понимаешь, до твоего рождения, я был далеко…  
– Из-за войны?  
Отец снова дернулся.  
– До того, да, но после войны твой дед посадил королеву в темницу.  
Шокированный, он воскликнул:  
– Она сделала что-то плохое? Только плохих людей сажают в темницы. Разве не так?  
Отец покачал головой.  
– Нет, дитя. Она не делала ничего плохого. Это сделал я.  
Это его удивило.  
– Ты, отец? Но ты никогда не ошибаешься.  
Отец слабо рассмеялся.  
– Я совершил очень большую ошибку, – отец замолчал и снова содрогнулся. – Много лет назад, еще до того, как я встретил твою мать, я принес клятвы королеве, хотя тогда она была принцессой Дорна, а я был наследным принцем. И я их нарушил. Но потом, случилась война, и твой дед держал взаперти ее, Эйгона и Рейнис, чтобы ее народ сражался за нас, хотя она и грустила из-за клятв, которые я нарушил. Вот как твой дед посадил ее в темницу.  
– Почему он это сделал?  
– Потому что он был зол на меня, и она попыталась бы не дать ему бросить Рейнис и Эйгона в костер, потому что слишком любила их.  
– Отец, но убийство родичей грех, так все говорят. Никто не пытался его остановить?  
Отец дрожал всем телом.  
– Сир Джейме пытался не позволить запереть королеву. В итоге его тоже заперли.  
Его глаза расширились.  
– И никто больше не мог их защитить?  
Отец резко закрыл медальон.  
– Это должен был сделать я.  
– Но отец, почему…  
– Сын, еще до твоего рождения, даже до того, как встретил твою мать, я поклялся королеве перед нашими общими богами, что защищу ее от любой беды, что буду верен детям, которые будут у нас с ней, и, что важнее всего, я поклялся ей, что до конца наших дней буду с ней и только с ней. Она поклялась мне в том же, но я нарушил свои клятвы, потому что подумал, что я выше законов богов и людей, которые говорят, что я могу жить только с одной женой, и с детьми, которых она мне даст. Чтобы доказать мне, что я не выше закона, боги отобрали у меня твоих брата и сестру.  
Он не понял до конца, но подумал, что знает, о чем отец говорил.  
– Потому что это не было бы справедливо?  
– Да.  
– А если она уйдет, может тогда вы с матушкой поженитесь, и мы сможем жить с тобой?  
Тогда он в первый раз увидел отца разозленным. _  
Ему не нужно было смотреть на Эйгона, чтобы понять, что его глаза снова стали бездонной чернотой. Но, как всегда, это не остановило его отца.  
– Я помню, что слышал все то же.  
Он сглотнул.  
– Я был маленьким. Я знал только то, о чем слышал.  
Эйгон зарычал. Холодная рука на его подбородке заставила его поднять глаза на старшего брата.  
– И вот теперь ты опять идешь слушать свою мать!  
– Я не оставлю ее, как оставил отец.  
Эйгон усмехнулся.  
– Оставил? Нет, братец, мы оба знаем, что это не твою мать он оставил.  
– Он ведь вернулся к ней, разве нет? К своей единственной жене.  
Ярость на лице Эйгона заставила его отступить, но он не смог далеко уйти, потому что Эйгон подошел к нему вплотную.  
– И мы оба знаем, что это не потому, что кто-то не пытался.  
_– Он сам придумал эту чушь о том, чтобы мы жили вместе, если я отошлю Элию? Сам? Мальчик его возраста? От кого еще он мог услышать такое, если не от тебя?  
– А почему бы нам и не жить вместе? Ты его отец, а я должна была быть твоей женой. Разве не помнишь?  
– Тогда ты должна помнить, почему этого не может быть.  
– Потому что ты отказываешься ее отослать!  
– И ты знаешь, почему я не могу это сделать!  
– Да, потому что ты любишь своего Верховного септона больше, чем меня, но разве ты не помнишь, если она принесет другие клятвы, то ты освободишься от клятв, которыми она привязала тебя к себе! Если ты смог отослать моего брата, почему не можешь услать ее?  
– В отличие от твоего брата, она не предавала государство. Ее люди сражались за меня, не против меня. Я не могу отослать ее, даже если бы захотел.  
– Почему? Ведь ты же не любишь ее.  
Его лицо побагровело.  
– Миледи, даже если бы я не любил ее, какие у меня причины расторгать брак, который я заключил добровольно? Отсутствие консумации? Невозможно. Родственная связь? Мои отец и мать были братом и сестрой, как и мои дед и бабка. А ты, миледи? Твои отец и мать были кузенами. И как ты и сказала, ни она, ни я не приносили священных обетов, и я не стану вынуждать ее принять их. Я не стану питать отвратительные сплетни только ради твоей гордости.  
Это заставило ее насторожиться.  
– Какие сплетни?  
Он убрал от лица волосы, которые она так любила теребить. А его глаза, в них была такая глубокая печаль, какую когда-то она надеялась отогнать одним своим присутствием. Его прекрасное лицо было твердым, а его слова были холодными.  
– Ходят слухи, что отец убил моих детей ради меня.  
– Что?  
– Кажется, я слишком долго оберегал тебя от правды, – его лицо стало холоднее самой жестокой из зим. – Люди начали поговаривать, что это я договорился с отцом, что он убьет моих детей, и тогда у меня будет причины расторгнуть брак с Элией. Эти слухи стали только громче, когда я так глупо обратился к Верховному септону с просьбой признать наш брак законным. Члены моего собственного совета, люди, плечом к плечу с которыми я шел в бой, члены моей собственной Королевской гвардии, даже они думают, что я сговорился с отцом об убийстве моих детей. А Элия…  
– Поэтому ты не стал признавать наши клятвы? Что еще ты мне не рассказываешь?  
Он покачал головой.  
– Она рассмеялась, Лианна, и назвала их глупыми сплетниками. Она посмотрела мне в лицо и сказала: «Что бы то ни было, я знаю, что он тебя не любил. Если бы твой отец любил тебя, он бросил бы в огонь меня, а не твоих детей. Эйгон и Рейнис были бы достаточно малы, чтобы забыть мать, которая едва не умерла, рожая их на свет. В конце концов, у тебя уже была наготове новая жена, чтобы их растить, разве нет? Или если бы они остались живы, ты нашел бы повод избавиться от меня и отослал бы их в дальний угол мира, чтобы забыть их, как ты забыл свои клятвы мне?»  
Лианна прижала ладонь ко рту. Ее лицо стало серым, как платье, что было на ней.  
– Она так думает?  
Рейгар отступил.  
– Это моя вина, что я дал ей повод так считать. _  
Хватка Эйгона на его плече стала тверже.  
– О да, прекрасное представление, жалость к женщине, которую они вместе оскорбили.  
– Все было не так.  
– Это был его выбор, бросить нас, а ее выбор – думать, будто в этом не было ничего дурного, потому что бросали ради нее! И что теперь мне полагается делать? Благодарить его, за то, что пришел в себя, или жалеть ее, потому что он наконец вспомнил, что у него уже была семья? Когда у моей матери не осталось ничего, кроме горстки пепла, этим я должен утешаться? – рявкнул Эйгон.  
Он тяжело присел в приемной комнате его матери.  
– Ты не можешь винить их за это! Как они могли знать? И если ты хочешь кого-то винить, вини отца, но почему мою мать?  
Эйгон фыркнул.  
– Могу и буду винить, братец.  
– Почему? Она была юной.  
– Но не безмозглой, раз пыталась разрушить чужую жизнь, чтобы улучшить свою. Разве ты не помнишь?  
– Она не хотела этого. Она просто считала, что отец предал ее.  
Фигура Эйгона блеснула, и воздух вокруг него похолодел.  
– Ты правда хочешь говорить со мной о предательстве? Это я заплатил за чужое предательство жизнью.  
Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он не это имел в виду.  
– Мой милый сын.  
Испытывая облегчение, он попытался отогнать все мысли об Эйгоне как можно дальше. Но Эйгон все еще был здесь, как всегда, наблюдая, и теперь он чувствовал гнев своего брата.  
Он собрался с силами, встречая любящий взгляд матери.  
– Матушка.  
Он склонился, обнимая ее, хотя он был всего на пару дюймов выше нее. Он вдохнул ее запах, в нем была какая-то свежесть. Когда они разжали объятья, она напряженно улыбнулась ему.  
– Как ты поживаешь.  
– Хорошо, а ты?  
Ее лицо посерело. Понимая, она спросила:  
– Ты здесь из-за коронации.  
Он не стал лгать своей матери.  
– Да. Это так. Ты обещала, что придешь.  
Она покачала головой.  
– Я думала, что смогу, но в конце концов, не смогла заставить себя это сделать. Никто не желал меня там видеть.  
– Я хотел тебя там видеть.  
Она фыркнула.  
– Нет, и было лучше, что я не пришла, и для меня, и для тебя. Нет, пусть Визерис насладится моментом. Именно этого твой отец хотел.  
Эйгон хмыкнул.  
– Даже сейчас она говорит это так, словно это какое-то преступление, что наш отец не тряс вами обоими перед всем светом.  
Она не это имела в виду, подумал он, но все же спросил мать:  
– Почему ты так говоришь?  
Мать напряженно вздохнула.  
– Никто не откажет женщине в праве посетить похороны мужчины, которого она когда-то любила, особенно если она мать его ребенка. Но у женщины нет права посещать коронацию брата ее бывшего любовника.  
– Это никогда не мешало ей раньше ходить туда, куда ее не звали.  
Он проигнорировал горькие слова Эйгона. Он предпочитал утешить свою мать. Он попытался проигнорировать усмешку Эйгона: «От чего утешить?».  
– Это не все, кто ты есть, матушка.  
Мать горько улыбнулась.  
– Нет, для всех остальных я постоянное напоминание о худших временах в их жизнях. А если не это, то я просто та, о ком можно дурно думать.  
– Это все в прошлом, – сказал он, и его брат тяжело посмотрел на него. Прошлое не осталось в прошлом. Нет, оно жило, пусть даже уже было мертво.  
Она грустно улыбнулась.  
– Мой милый мальчик, – она убрала волосы с его лица. – Нет, это не так, не для тех, кто до сих пор платит за мою глупость. Я бы с радостью пошла, если бы знала, что от этого будет лучше, но я больше не наивная девочка. Я не пойду туда, где меня не ждут.  
– Но тебя приглашали.  
Она кивнула.  
– Да, Визерис и его дорнийская жена. Может быть они приглашали меня искренне, может быть, они думали, что так будут лучше выглядеть в глазах собравшихся, но я не стану подвергать себя презрению чаще, чем это нужно.  
– Ты должна была быть там со мной.  
Мать улыбнулась.  
– Я еще совсем юной поняла, что единственное общее, что было у меня с твоим отцом – это ты.  
– Разве не было ничего больше? – конечно, должно было быть.  
– Похоть, – сердито предположил Эйгон.  
Он не удостоил эту злую мысль ответом. Это не была просто похоть. Не могла быть. Слишком высока была цена за простую похоть.  
Лицо Эйгона скривилось.  
– Ах да, пророчество, что пытался воплотить отец. Дракон, у которого три головы, и двух ему было недостаточно, человеку, у которого было все. Избавь меня. Это была гордыня, себялюбие и жадность.  
Он был рад, что голос матери перебил слова Эйгона.  
– Не очень долго. С самого начала были все признаки, но я предпочитала не замечать их, пока это не стало невозможно. В Королевской Гавани никогда не было для меня места.  
– Тогда почему ты не уехала?  
Матушка печально рассмеялась.  
– И ты думаешь, отец позволил бы мне забрать тебя с собой? И даже если бы я могла уехать, с тобой или без тебя, куда бы я пошла?  
– В Винтерфелл?  
– Я не знала этого тогда, но в ту секунду, как я выбрала твоего отца, Винтерфелл был для меня потерян. Этан Гловер постарался дать мне это понять. Сначала, когда рассказал всем, как твой дядя Брандон приехал в Королевскую Гавань, и мой отец за ним, а потом, заявив всем, что я нарушила волю моих богов и моих родичей.  
_– Мы никогда не должны были приносить клятвы, не то что зваться мужем и женой. Я был мужем и отцом, а ты была помолвлена.  
– И я не желала этой помолвки. Мы с тобой оба это знаем.  
– Это не давало мне права нарушать волю твоего отца над тобой.  
– Отца не было с нами, когда мы решили пожениться.  
– Ты была со своим братом, который мог бы заявить о согласии твоего отца. Но многие свидетели могут подтвердить, что твой отец не давал согласия.  
– Я соглашалась! – она потеряла все, что у нее было, но она не могла лгать себе.  
– Я был не прав, когда считал, что этого будет достаточно.  
– Как и я. _  
Она закончила:  
– Я не могла потребовать позволения вернуться в Винтерфелл, даже если бы он принял меня. А он не примет.  
– Я могу попросить Робба…  
Мать покачала головой.  
– Мой милый мальчик, я сделала Бенджена своим соучастником. Я стала причиной, по которой Винтерфелл потерял моего отца и двух моих братьев. Робб – сын Кейтлин, и я отобрала у нее жениха и мужа. У него я отобрала отца. Винтерфелл не примет меня, даже после всех этих лет, – мать слабо улыбнулась и погладила его по руке. – И у меня есть ты. Этого достаточно.  
Он любил свою мать, думал он, когда покидал ее. Ему повезло, что она была у него.  
– Да, тебе повезло, разве нет?  
– Чего ты хочешь от меня, Эйгон? Чтобы я кричал и бился в припадке? Сколько мне проклинать моих отца и мать? До каких пор?  
И снова, глаза Эйгона почернели.  
– Ах да, как должно быть неудобно, жить такой приятной жизнью, как у тебя, или хоть какой-то жизнью.  
– Я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь.  
Эйгон усмехнулся, и он снова почувствовал прикосновение холодных рук к его шее.  
– Что же, полагаю, это хорошо, что у нас с тобой целая вечность, чтобы ты мог объяснить, что именно ты имел в виду.  
Последнее, что он видел, прежде чем все вокруг него погрузилось в темноту, была тень усмешки на лице его брата.  
– Я рад, что ты присоединишься ко мне.


End file.
